Fairy Tail Highschool
by RawRofaDragonNatsu
Summary: Lucy is a new girl in town and she meets Natsu a strange boy with pink hair. summary  sucks read to find out more
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yo to all of you awesome reviewers and readers! Hope you will enjoy my Story xD

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA!**

Summary: Lucy a new transferred student meets a boy named Natsu, put he's not a normal boy PINK Hair? summary sucks ik read and u will find out more!

Fairy Tail HighSchool Chapter 1: Meeting

It was a normal day for a boy named Natsu who walked to his home and he suddenly stoped.

"Huh someone is moving next door!" said Natsu seeing some man's moving stuff in the apartment

"Hmm..." said Natsu. he turns and see alot of people there they were ALOT

"Maybe its another fight, Haaa im gona go check it out" said Natsu smiling evilly

Meanwhile a girl named Lucy tries to get home in her new apartment but she stops and looks at that crowd and she asked herself.

"Hmm wonder whats there?" said Lucy

"Well i will go seen then!" said Lucy smiling

The crowd wasn't that far away from her home it was like about 100 metres away but there was alot of peoples and she was curios to say whats there.

"Who The Hell is Fighting?" asked Natsu a random person

"Huh you don't know about them?" asked the random person

"No who the hell are they?"

"Well the guy on the left i don't know his name, but the one on the right is Salamander from Fairy Tail High" said the random person

"Salamander? Fairy Tail High!" said Natsu with an angry voice and face

Meanwhile Lucy arrive there.

"What's this?" asked Lucy

"Huh you don't know? its fight, a street fight" said a random person

"Ohh i should probably go then!" said Lucy

Meanwhile Salamander looks the other way and see Lucy.

"Hey, guys don't lett her go! Bring her here!" said Salamander

"Ok boss!" said all of them

"No stop please" said Lucy while she was grabbed by the hand and taken to Salamander

"Huh?" said Natsu seeing how they treat that girl

"How about we fight for her?" said Salamander

"Who wants that?" asked Salamander

"I want!" said Natsu

"Oho look at you! You have some courage to fight me!" said Salamander laughing

"Hmm, Look here idiot if i win you're gona let her go done?" said Natsu

"Hmm ok but if i win she's mine ok?" said Salamander

"Done!" said Natsu

'Im scared!' said Lucy in her mind

"Ok let's Do this" said both of Them

Natsu goes straight to Salamander and hits him with his fist and send him flying 10 m (to much SF O_O).

"Wait i seen this dude before, pink hair and a scarf he must be the real..." said a random person

"Salamander!" said Lucy

"Hahaha well i win!" said Natsu with a smile on his face

"Well lets Go!" said Natsu to Lucy smiling

"Aaaa!" said Lucy

They both walk to their home and Lucy pointed at that place where she lives.

"Thanks Natsu! right your name is Natsu?" said Lucy

"Aaa right" said Natsu smiling

"You're Welcome hmm? your name hmm... Luigi!" said Natsu smiling

"Its Lucy" said Lucy a bit angry

"Ohh ok Luce" said Natsu smiling

"Well bye Natsu! and thank you so much!" said Lucy as she kiss him on the cheek and get inside her apartment

Natsu looks suprised and smiles saying "Lucy!" and the he goes inside his apartment which is next too hers.

To Be Continued

A/N: yeah not that good of a chapter but still ohh well hoped you like it and if i spell something wrong sorry my english is not perfect. Please Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yo to all of you awesome reviewers and readers! Hope you will enjoy my Story xD

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA!**

Summary: Lucy a new transferred student meets a boy named Natsu, put he's not a normal boy PINK Hair? summary sucks ik read and u will find out more!

Fairy Tail HighSchool Chapter 2: You Again!

Lucy wokes up in this morning and say to herself.

"Hmmm only one more day and i'm gona go to Fairy Tail High!" said Lucy

"Ohh well i should go take a shower and brush my teeth!" said Lucy

Lucy took a shower and brush her teth. Meanwhile at Natsu's apartment.

"Natsu-san!" said a blue haired girl her name was Wendy

"Huh what Wendy?" said Natsu

"Natsu-san do u know we're Gajeel-kun is?" asked Wendy

"Huh who the hell cares where he is! and why Wendy?" asked Wendy

"I was just asking!" yelled Wendy at Natsu

"Ohh ok Wendy!" said Natsu

"Ohh right!" said Wendy

"Huh!" said Natsu

"Someone moved next door Natsu-san!" said Wendy happily

"Ohh Yeah hmm what was her name again? Lu..." said Natsu

"Lucy Natsu-san! Lucy" said Wendy

"Luigi!" said Natsu

"Its Lucy! yelled Wendy

"Ohh right!"

Meanwhile at Lucy's apartment. Ohh Wendy is Natsu's little sister she's a young girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes. And Gajeel was Natsu's and Wendy's older brother he has black hair and red eyes.

"Maybe i will go for a walk!" said Lucy

She got out of her apartment and locked the door. She saw a little girl smiling to her. A girl with dark blue hair.

"Hello!" said Wendy

"Hy!" said Lucy

"My name is Wendy! i live next door!" said Wendy smiling

"Ohh my name is Lucy! is a pleasure to meet you Wendy!" said Lucy

"Same here Lucy!" said Wendy

"How old are u Lucy!" asked Wendy

"Ohh im 16!" said Lucy smiling

"Ohh im only 12!" said Lucy

"Ohh right Lucy would u like to meet my brother?" said Wendy smiling

"Brother!" said Lucy

"Yes i have 2 brothers they are really cool but one of them is not home its not home!" said Wendy

"Ohh you have 2 brothers! thats really something are they both older then you right! asked Lucy

"Ohh yes one is your age! and the other one a year older!" said Wendy smiling

"Really! thats great!" said Lucy smiling

"Ohh Lucy if u don't mind me asking! Are you Single or Taken!" asked Wendy

Lucy was a bit suprised she blushed a bit and said "I'm Single"

"Ohh! how come Lucy your a really beautifull girl" said Wendy smiling

"Thanks Wendy!" said Lucy blushing a bit and smiling

"Can i ask why did u asked me that? said Lucy

"I was curios! ohh and my younger brother is single to!" said Wendy

'Great i thing she wants me to me his girlfriend!' said Lucy in her mind with a sarcasm

Meanwhile from Wendy apartment the door opened and someone got out. Lucy and Wendy turned around and saw a Pink haired boy walking towards them.

"Natsu-san!" said Wendy

'Natsu-san?' said Lucy in her mind

"Yo! Wendy what are u doing here?" asked Natsu

"I'm Talking to Lucy, Natsu" said Wendy

"Ohh! Hy Luce!" said Natsu smiling

"Hey Natsu!" said Lucy blushing a bit

"So how are u Luce now u fine right?" said Natsu

"Yes and thanks for yesterday Natsu!" said Lucy

"Yesterday!" said Wendy

"Ohh yeah i didn't tell you Wendy i kinda saved Luce from a street fight!" said Natsu

"Ohh Really!" said Wendy

"Haha Yeah!" said Natsu smiling

"So Natsu i didn't knew you have a sister and a brother" said Lucy

"Ohh you never asked me if i have well i think Wendy told you everything" said Natsu

"Yeah!" said Lucy

"Where are u going Natsu-san?" asked Wendy

"Ohh right I'm going to that place" said Natsu smiling

"Ohh ok Natsu-san make sure your home soon" said Wendy smiling

"Haha OK Wendy!" said Natsu

"Well Cya Luce!" said Natsu smiling

"Ok Later Natsu!" said Lucy

'That place? I wonder where he's going!' said Lucy in her mind

To Be Continued!

A/N: Well hope you Enjoyed this chapter :). Please review


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Yo to all of you awesome reviewers and readers! Hope you will enjoy my Story xD

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA!**

Summary: Lucy a new transferred student meets a boy named Natsu, put he's not a normal boy PINK Hair? summary sucks ik read and u will find out more!

Fairy Tail HighSchool Chapter 3:Luce? Talking!

Lucy saw Natsu going somewhere.

'That place?' said Lucy in her mind

"Wendy!" said Lucy

"Huh? Yes Lucy?" said Wendy

"Do you know where Natsu is going?" said Lucy

"Yes i do!" said Wendy

"Can you please tell me Wendy?" said Lucy with puppy eyes

"Sorry Lucy i promise to Natsu that i won't tell anybody" said Wendy

"Ohh i see!" said Lucy a bit disappointed

"Hmm... why don't you follow him Lucy? That way i'm not gona break my promise and your gona know where Natsu-san's going" said Wendy smiling

"Hmm... good ideea Wendy! But wait what if he's gona get mad at me or something?" said Lucy

"Ohh don't worry Lucy i think he likes you" said Wendy smiling

'He LIKES! as a FRIEND of course!' said Lucy in her mind

"Well hmm.. ok i will go!" said Lucy

"Ok Lucy" said Wendy smiling

Then Lucy goes after Natsu she is really careful because she doesn't want Natsu to see her.

'Damn it how far away is that place!' says Lucy in her mind

Natsu suddenly stoped and turn around.

'Hmm feels like someone is spying on me' said Natsu in his mind

Then Natsu continues going. Lucy's following him but she suddenly tripped.

"Oooouuchhhhhh!" said Lucy

Natsu turns around and sees Lucy.

"Huh Luce!" said Natsu

"Ohh Hy Natsu!" said lucy smiling

"Let me help you!" said Natsu

"Thank you Natsu!" said Lucy

"Luce!" said Natsu

"Yes Natsu!" said Lucy

"Why are u following me?" said Natsu

"I'm Not!" yelled Lucy

"Ehhh you don't need to yell Luce!" said Natsu

"Sorry Natsu!" said Lucy

"Its ok Luce! So why are u following me?" said Natsu

"Ohh i'm not following you! well maybe i am but i wana see that place where you're going Natsu" said Lucy

"Ohh hmm... sorry Luce i can't take you there yet!" said Natsu

"How come?" asked Lucy

"Well First Lucy i want to know u better and maybe then..." said Natsu

"Ohh i see" said Lucy

"Hmm.. i know lets go on that bench and get to know each" said Natsu smiling

"Well ok Natsu" said Lucy

They talked alot about them they were laughing,smiling, having fun but also sad because of somethings. Natsu now know that Lucy's mother died and she ran away from her father and leave here. Lucy knows that Natsu's parents disappeared and he never saw them the only thing that Natsu has is his scarf that his father give it to him when he was young, she also knows about Natsu's motion sickness and how he can get sick by simply looking at a mode of transport or thinking about it. But they had alot of fun.

"So Natsu that scarf is from your father!" said Lucy

"Yeah! this scarf is my treasure Luce, i'm not gona give it to anybody unless..." said Natsu

"Unless what?" asked Lucy

"Unless i really care about that person" said Natsu

"Care! more like love right Natsu?" said Lucy

"Yes!" said Natsu

"Look at the time its almost Night" said Lucy

"Aaa! Well lets go home Luce!" said Natsu

"Yeah! tomorrow i have school!" said Lucy

"Yeah me too!" said Natsu

"At what school are you going Natsu?" asked Lucy

"Hmm... Fairy Tail High and you Luce?" said Natsu

"Me too Natsu! how cool is that!" said Lucy smiling

"Yeah maybe we will be in the same class!" said Natsu smiling

"Yeah!" said Lucy

"I'm gona show you around there tomorrow Luce i know that school really well!" said Natsu

"Really! Thanks Natsu!" said Lucy smiling

Natsu just smiled.

"Well we are here!" said Luce

"Yeah!" said Natsu

"Natsu-san!" a sweet voice said

Natsu and Lucy both turn around and saw Wendy.

"Ohh Wendy!" said both of them

"Natsu-san how about we invite Lucy for dinner at our place?" said Wendy

"Sure if she wants too!" said Natsu

"Please say yes Lucy!" said Wendy with puppy eyes

"Well Ok!" said Lucy

"Wendy! is Gajeel home?" asked Natsu

"No Natsu he called and said that he's gona sleep at friend!" said Wendy

"Ohh ok" said Natsu

"Ohh right Luce do u want my phone number?" asked Natsu

"Well sure Natsu!" said Lucy smiling

Natsu and Lucy exchanged phones and press some numbers.

"There!" said both of the smiling

"Well lets go and eat dinner!" said Wendy

"Yes!" said both of them

They went inside the apartment and there Lucy was suprised to see that the apartment is really clean beside Natsu's room and Gajeel's. And Lucy saw 3 cats.

"Ohh those cats are yours so cute!" said Lucy smiling

"Ohh yeah that cat is mine!" said Natsu pointing at the blue cat

"Blue!" said Lucy

"Yes! his name is Happy!" said Natsu

"That's my cat Lucy!" said Wendy pointing at the white cat

"Ohh cute!" said Lucy

"Yes! her name is Charle!" said Wendy

"And who's that cat?" said Lucy pointing at the black cat

"Ohh that's Gajeel's cat!" said Wendy

"Ohh i see!" said Lucy

"Well Lets go and eat!" said Natsu

"Ok!" said Lucy and Wendy

They eat they're dinner. Lucy and Wendy eat they're dinner like two mannered people and the other side Natsu eats like a beast (XD cool ^ ^).

"Haa thanks for the dinner Wendy that was good!" said Natsu smiling

"Yes Wendy that was really good" said Lucy

"Ohh thank you" said Wendy blushing a bit

"Well i have to go now" said Lucy

"Ohh Lucy why?" said Wendy

"Well Wendy i have school tomorrow!" said Lucy

"Ohh ok Lucy but when we are in weekens will you sleep here?" said Wendy

"Sure Wendy!" said Lucy smiling

"Really! Great!" said Wendy hapily

"Well i'm leaving now" said Lucy

"Huh ok Lucy" said Wendy

"Good Night Everyone!" said Lucy

"Good Night to you to Lucy!" said Wendy

"Sweet Dreams Luce!" said Natsu smiling

"Thanks Natsu!" said Lucy with a bit of blush on her face

She then got out and got to her apartment brush her teeth and go to sleep. 'Natsu!' said Lucy dreaming.

To Be Continued!

A/N: well the end of this chapter too XD. Please review :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Yo to all of you awesome reviewers and readers! Hope you will enjoy my Story xD

**DISCLAIMER: FAIRY TAIL IS OWNED BY HIRO MASHIMA!**

Summary: Lucy a new transferred student meets a boy named Natsu, put he's not a normal boy PINK Hair? summary sucks ik read and u will find out more!

Fairy Tail HighSchool Chapter 4: School Starts!

It was morning and Natsu just woke up. He eat something, then took a shower and brush his teeth.

"Well before i go to school i might just go there!" said Natsu

"Good Wendy is still sleeping!" said Natsu as he got out of the apartment

Natsu was going to that place again. He likes that place because he can relax there and its a good thing because the school starts. Natsu was walking there, after a few minutes he arrived, he then lie on the grass.

"Ohh welli might just take a short nap, before i go to school!" said Natsu

The time past away quickly. Meanwhile in Lucy's apartment.

"Ahhh!" screamed Lucy

"**Damn It**! i will be late for school!" said Lucy

She then took a quick shower, brush her teeth, changed in the uniform and left.

Meanwhile Natsu wokes up.

"Ohh Crap, look at the time i must go to school!" said Natsu

"Ahh DAMN IT! i'm gona be late! Again!" said Natsu while he was running

"Lucky for me that i know a shortcut" said Natsu while running

Meanwhile Lucy was running how fast as she can to get to the school.

"Ohh, not good i will be late for school on my first day!" said Lucy

"I'm tired! Almost there!" said Lucy

She the cross the street on got on the other side she had like 10 more metres and she was almost there.

Meanwhile Natsu coming from the other side with high speed (turbo maniac xD).

"Almost there!" said Natsu smiling

The two of them were runnig so fast that before they can enter into the school's yard the collide exactly at the school's gate.

"Ouchhh!" said both of them

Lucy almost fall but Natsu sees her and catches her before she can fall.

"Luce?" said Natsu with a WTF face

"Natsu!" said Lucy a bit blushing because how he catch her

"You can let me go, now!" said Lucy blushing

"Ohhh, right!" said Natsu blushing a bit

"So, Natsu how come your late?" asked Lucy

"Huh? Hahaha well i kinda fell asleep at that place!" said Natsu laughing

'That place?' said Lucy in her mind

"How about you Luce, why are u late?" asked Natsu as they walked into the school

"Well i woke up late" said Lucy

"Ohh ok Luce!" said Natsu

"In which class are u Luce?" asked Natsu

"In the same class as you Natsu!" said Lucy smiling

"Wooow! Really! hmmm cool" said Natsu smiling

"Yup!" said Lucy

"Well Luce i'm gona go in the class and you're gona wait the teacher" said Natsu

"Yes Natsu i know!" said Lucy

"Hope that the teacher is not in the class or else im toasted!" said Natsu a bit afraid

"Huh?" said Lucy

Natsu opened the door to the class, and he walk in and sees nobody besides his classmates.

"Pfuuuu! Hahaha looks like im in time and the teacher didn't came!" said Natsu happily

"You're late again Natsu!" said a man with orange hair his name was Gildarts

**'Ohh Shit' **said Natsu in his mind

"Ahh! Natsu just take you're site i will forgive this time!" said Gildarts

"Huh? Aye sir!" said Natsu 'WTF! God thank you!' said Natsu crying happily in his mind

"Ok know! miss Heartfilia you can come in!" said Gildarts

"Heartfilia?" said all of them

"You mean the daughter of that Heartfilia?" said a random person

"Mmmm..." said Lucy

"Don't be shy miss Heartfilia, now tell us about yourself!" said Gildarts smiling

"Well ok! Hello im Lucy Heartfilia nice to meet you all!" said Lucy blushing a bit

"HY Lucy!" said all of them

"Good! Now hmmm.. please take a sit right there beside Natsu Dragneel!' said Gildarts

"Ok!" said Lucy smiling

She took her seet. The class was already over.

"Well kids thats for today, i know was to short but it was the first day!" said Gildarts

"Haaaa! Finally!"said Natsu

"Shut Up! HOT HEAD!" said a black haired dude his name was Gray

"What was that... ICE FREAK!" said Natsu

"You heard Me!" said Gray

"You Wana Fight! Huh?" said Natsu

"Bring It!" said Gray

"**YOU TWO STOP" ** said a beautifull girl with scarlet hair her name was Erza

'Cool!' said Lucy in her mind

"ERZA!" said both of them

"You will not fight! Understood!" said Erza

"I'm Afraid Dude!" said Natsu

"M...e too" said Gray

Then they both got to the widow and jumped. But Erza was after them.

"Why you too!" said Erza

"HELPP!" said both of them

All of them where laughing at how Natsu and Gray beg mursy.

"Sorry about that!" said Erza to Lucy

"No its ok!" said Lucy

"You're new here! I'm Erza Scarlet!" said Erza smiling

"Nice to meet You Erza i'm Lucy Heartfilia!" said Lucy smiling

"Oi! i'm Gray Fullbuster!" said Gray

"Nice to meet You Gray!" said Lucy smiling

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself Droopy Eyes!" said Gray

"Shut Up! Stripper!" said Natsu angry

"YOU TWO!" said Erza

"Aye!" said both of them scared

"She knows me, i don't need to indroduce myself!" said Natsu

"Huh?" said both Erza and Gray

"Ohh! Yes he is my neighbor!" said Lucy smiling

"Reall!" said Erza and Gray

"Yeah!" said Natsu

"Well Lucy it was nice meeting you, but i have to go!" said Erza

"Yeah same here!" said Gray

"Well it was nice too" said Lucy smiling

"Our classmates are sure something aren't they" said a sweet voice

"Ohh Hy Mira-san, Elfma, Lisanna!" said Natsu smiling

"Hy!" said all of them

"Huh?" said Lucy

"Ohh let us introduce ourselfs!" said a white haired girl her name was Mira

'She is gorgeous' said Lucy

"I'm Mirajane!" said the white haired girl

"I'm Lisanna Mirajane's little sister!" said a white haired girl her name was Lisanna

"I'm Elfman Mirajane's younger brothers and Lisanna's older brother! MAN" said a white haired dude his name was Elfman

"Nice too meet you all!" said Lucy smiling

"Well we are going home now! Bye Lucy it was nice meeting you" said Mirajane smiling

"Bye!" said Lucy smiling

"Hello!" said another sweet voice

Natsu and Lucy turned around and saw a girl with blue hair and two boys

"YO! Levy!" said Natsu

"Hello!" said Lucy

"Hy! I'm Levy, Levy McGarden" said the blue haired girl

"And We are Jet & Droy!" said two dudes one with orange hair (Jet) and one with black hair (Droy)

"Hello! I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice too meet you!" said Lucy smiling

"Can't I call you Lu-chan?" asked Levy

"Sure!" said Lucy happily

"Ok Lu-chan well we going home now! See you tomorrow!" said Levy smiling

"Ok Levy-chan!" said Lucy

"Bye Natsu!" said Levy

"Bye!" said Natsu

"Well Natsu, lets go home!" said Lucy

"Ok Luce!" said Natsu

They walked home together before they know it they were already there.

"SALAMANDER!" said a menly voice

They turned arround and saw black haired dude and Wendy

"Natsu-san! Lucy-san!" said Wendy

"Hy Wendy!" said Lucy

"Gajeel!" said Natsu

Gajeel was Natsu and Wendy's older brother.

"Huh? and who's this chick!" said Gajeel

"Gajeel-kun! she is our new neighbor" said Wendy

"I'm Lucy!" said Lucy

"Huh? ok hy Lucy!" said Gajeel

"If i remember right you were in the same class i was, right?" asked Lucy

"Aaa! Me and Salamander there are in the same class with you" said Gajeel

"Why do you call Natsu Salamander and not saying hes normal name?" asked Lucy

"Why do u even ask that? I call him how i want!" said Gajeel

"Yeah! you're probably right!" said Lucy

"Well Gajeel-kun, Natsu-san! Lets go then!" said Wendy

"Yeah!" said Natsu and Gajeel

"Bye Lucy-san!" said Wendy

"Yeah what Wendy said" said Gajeel

"See you tomorrow at school Luce!" said Natsu smiling

"Yeah! Later Everyone!" said Lucy smiling

They go to their apartment. Lucy took a shower, brush her teeth and got in bed, the phone was ringing:

**Message From Natsu Dragneel:**

**~Sweet Dreams Luce!**

Lucy smiled and replyed:

**Message From Lucy Heartfilia:**

**~Thank you Natsu, sweet dreams to you too!**

To Be Continued!

A/N: well hope you all enjoy it i know my english sucks sorry for that .. Please review :)


End file.
